Tsubaki Rindo/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = A skill that you learned in the past... I'm a black belt in karate. |ClipQ = |Seiya = Swimming! Thanks to it even now I'm still good at it. |Kanata = I attended dance and voice training classes! |Akira = Due to my mother's influence, I once attended a yoga class. |Satsuki = I never bothered to attend that sort of lessons. |Mutsuki = I don't think I ever attended any special classes... Satsuki never did it, so neither did I. |Noah = I learned how to ride horses. Do you want to ride one with me next time? |Leon = I learned snowboarding a little~ |Li = I've never had those kind of lessons... |Rabi = Chi... The older brother of a friend taught me how to play drums. |Lucas = I don't think I've ever attended such lessons. |Torahiko = If I have time for lessons then I'd rather go on a journey! |Kyosuke = I've never learned any~ |Akio = Lessons... I don't think I've ever attended them... |Shiki = I learned tea ceremony and flower arrangement before. |Hikaru = I practiced ballet! |Raku = I learned calligraphy. |Kokoro = I had piano lessons~ I'll let you listen to it next time! |Runa = Violin, ballet, tea ceremonies... I learned many things. |Momosuke = Long time ago, I used to attend a painting class, but I made the teacher cry... |Issei = Karate. The same as you. If only we were closer in age then we would've fought each other, huh? |Futami = I was made to learn traditional Japanese dance, but I lack the sense so much I made the teacher cry once. |Takamichi = I learned a broad variety of musical instruments, from piano to violin. |Eva = I am able to do anything even without having to ask someone else to teach me. |Mio = What was it...? I felt that I was made to attend cramming school before. |Ban = I was made to learn musical instruments, but I had more fun with things where I can move my body! |Toya = I learned Japanese dance a bit... |Tatsumi = I've never attended such lessons. But I did play baseball and soccer with my friends! |Aoi = I learned piano. |Kuro = Mental calculations. Calculating money is important after all... |Saku = Nothing. I didn't go to cram schools and the such. |Baber = I didn't learn anything. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = What's your favorite music genre? I prefer rock. |ClipQ = |Seiya = Japanese enka! It's very elegant and cool~ |Akira = I listen to western music a lot. |Kanata = Nursery rhymes, maybe? I often find myself humming to the tunes! |Satsuki = Of course it's techno-pop! |Mutsuki = Techno, maybe? I always listen to it with Satsuki. |Noah = Classic, I guess... Do you want to listen to one next time? |Leon = Rock 'n' roll is cool! |Li = I like folk songs. |Rabi = I like the metal genre and often listen to it. How about you listen to it too, Tsubaki? |Lucas = I often listen to jazz. |Torahiko = I like reggae! They leave a strong impact to you! |Kyosuke = Anime songs! They're cool! |Akio = I prefer silence so I don't really listen to any... |Shiki = I often listen to J-Pop. |Hikaru = Classic! It has a refined feel to it and suits this beautiful me! |Raku = I like enka. |Kokoro = J-Pop, I guess! |Runa = I like classics. |Momosuke = I love musics with healing properties! |Issei = I like jazz. It's my specialty, after all. |Futami = I'm not particularly picky, though Nama-chan's theme song is my favorite~ |Takamichi = Jazz and classics. |Eva = Let us all respect the dark music. |Mio = If I close my eyes, I can hear the concerto of Hell ♪ |Ban = I like songs that can make me easily get into the mood! |Toya = Classics. Their echoes are cleansing my mind. |Tatsumi = I like rock music! |Aoi = I like jazz. Especially the ones that use wind instruments. |Kuro = Both rock and classics. If it's music I like everything. |Saku = Producer-chan's CD's! I listen to them every day! |Baber = If I sing it with Kuro and Saku I end up liking any music genre.... |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = What do you do in the morning? I go running. It feels great, y'know? |ClipQ = |Seiya = I don't really remember what I do in the morning... Ah, I do brush my teeth! |Kanata = When I get up in the morning, I will say good morning to Rabirabi first~ |Akira = I open the curtains first thing in the morning, I guess. Bathing in the morning sunlight can makes one's eyes open wide. |Satsuki = Waking Mutsuki up, I guess. We'll be late if I don't wake him up, after all! |Mutsuki = Putting my glasses on, I guess. |Noah = Drinking the tea my butler made. |Leon = Eating bananas! |Li = Washing my face, maybe. |Rabi = Makeing my bed, was it...? |Lucas = Breathe in the outside air. |Torahiko = Somehow I find myself sitting before my canvas. |Kyosuke = I start with putting on my glasses... |Akio = C-cleaning my studio... |Shiki = Brushing my teeth. |Hikaru = Looking at the mirror! I will wake up when I see my beautiful figure! |Raku = Washing my face. I'll feel refreshed immediately. |Kokoro = Checking my smiling face in front of the mirror! |Runa = Taking a shower. It helps making me wide awake. |Momosuke = I water my flowers! |Issei = My head will feel blank in the morning so supposedly I can't do anything, right? |Futami = Morning... Morning...? What do I do? |Takamichi = My butler brings tea and the newspaper in so I'm reading it while drinking the tea. |Eva = I convey my will to all demon beings. |Mio = I check whether the magic square was broken or not! |Ban = Opening the refrigerator and drinking milk! |Toya = I go to the park in the neighborhood and exercise to radio gymnastics together with the grandmas. |Tatsumi = Opening my windows and stretching. Bathing in the morning sun feels nice~ |Aoi = Shampooing in the morning, maybe? I bathe twice a day. |Kuro = Making breakfast. If you don't charge yourself with energy in the morning you won't be able to keep up, right? |Saku = I kiss the Producer-chan poster that I have in my room! |Baber = .... I don't remember. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Category:Tsubaki Rindo Category:Normal Phone Call Questions